Unknown
by LOVEBIT3
Summary: Evelyn Chambers' definition of a normal life has been turned right around, and just when she thinks things can't get weirder, the Cullen's move into town.. Jasper and Alice have broken up, her explanation for it was, "Its better this way, you'll see." 100 years after Breaking Dawn and it all happens in the small town of Forks. Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Today was the day**, I was going back to school, after what happened last semester I had a few months off, and in that time I had learnt things about myself I never even dreamt of having but one thing I was certain of; I was more in control of it than I ever was.

My names Evelyn Chambers, and I'm not human, well not quite but I'll let you find out more for yourself.

I was mad at first, when all the weird things started happening, and my parents told me the truth, I resented them and my brother, Nathaniel for not telling me sooner but they 'waited till the time was right' pssh more like let's let Evie embarrass herself in school first.

What happened in school wasn't so bad, all that happened was I got mad and the lights flickered abit... Then they blew completely and things started flying everywhere, to the... humans, at my school, they thought it was some kind of ghost and that I was too traumatised to come back to school.

_If only it were that easy._

So here I am, sitting outside of Forks High School in my black Ferrari, it's 2 weeks into the semester but at least I could try and go unnoticed by many, apart from my best friend, Gabby.

I haven't seen her since that day at school but we called each other all the time, and she was there for me through it all, though she didn't know the true extent of what happened, I told her I'd tell her soon. She told me about these new kids, The Cullens, I think their name was, apparently the whole school was obsessed with them which would hopefully take the heat off of me.

I was early to school so I got to watch everyone else pull up, and thanks to my better hearing range and ability to read minds, I could listen to pretty much anything I wanted.

"Did you hear that Evelyn Chambers is coming back to school?" One of the jocks said to his group of friends, they all shook their heads. "I'm gonna try my hardest to get into the pants of that sweet little ass of hers." I almost hurled when I heard this and the multiple thoughts running through his head, I grabbed my bag and got out of my car, making sure to lock it on the way. All heads in the parking lot turned to me and I rolled my eyes.

_'She's changed.'_

_'I didn't know going insane made you look better.'_

I chuckled bitterly at the last thought and entered the school building, I could remember the way to the main office easily, thank god for that. There was only a few students lurking in the corridors but they still stared, I caught sight of my reflection in one of the classroom doors, had I really _changed_ that much?

My light brown hair was now much longer, reaching my bum, my eye colour had gone from boring brown to a emerald piercing green colour and my lips were pinker than before, I guess I had changed but everyone is making seem like I've had a face lift.

I quickly got my schedule and things from Miss Davenport, the moodiest receptionist in the world. Finding my locker was easy so once I'd put my things in there, I got out my phone and called Gabby.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I got here early and I'm bored, fed up of people and want to go home." I muttered angrily into the phone.

"Chill, I'm outside. Come meet me by my car, we still have 20 minutes till lessons."

"Fineeeee." I clicked the end call button and made my way back through the main entrance doors, the parking lot was a whole lot more crowded than before but I could easily find Gabbys bright red hair through the crowd.

'_Evelyn, are you okay so far?' I_ heard in my head and my head snapped round to see my brother Nathan standing not to far away, I nodded at him and carried on walking towards Gabby, she had her back to me so I placed my hands over her eyes, taking away her sight completely for a second, she screamed and turned around after I gave her sight back, "YOU BITCH!" She shouted playfully, "That was cool though, I've missed you so much!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug, I held onto her tightly not too tightly though because I'm a lot stronger than the average human, I had missed my best friend.

After we hugged for what felt like eternity, we had a quick catch up and then checked our schedules to see that I had every class with her except History and English. First up we had Math and we attempted to get there first but were actually the last ones there.

We walked in and already Mr Jenks started to shout, "I DO NOT TOLERATE LATENESS IN M-" He finally looked up and saw me, "Evelyn, welcome back." I smiled and mumbled a thanks before taking a seat with Gabby at the back.

_'To the left, there's two of the Cullens, Edward and Alice.' _Gabby said in her mind, looking right at me, I nodded and looked to my left and sure enough the bronze haired boy stared at me with a weird look on his face and the pixie-like girl was grinning widely at me. There was something off about them, there eyes, there colour skin.

_'Definitely not human.' _I thought to myself and turned to the front.

_'I could say the same about you.'_ I heard a voice say and I snapped my head in the direction of Edward who was currently wide-eyed and my expression was probably the same.

_'I'm as human as they come, so get out of my head.' _I angrily said in my head and he chuckled which wouldn't have been audible to anyone else. I closed off my mind because I bet he was trying to go through my thoughts, I smirked at him and turned to actually pay attention to the lesson.

The day dragged by and I was now on my way to English which I didn't have with Gabby, boo. I took a seat at the back, praying that no one would sit next to me but my prayers were not answered because a second later, Alice Cullen was sitting next to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice, we're going to be great friends. I know it." She hugged me and I hugged her back, this was beyond weird.

"Hi, I'm Evelyn." She smiled at me, "I know that silly." We both laughed and chatted for the rest of lesson, she asked many things about me, why I have a slight British accent, really weird things, then we talked about am shopping and we agreed to go to Seattle together sometime, I really liked Alice.

"You have to sit with us at lunch Evie!" She demanded and I knew I couldn't, Gabby would be pissed.

"Maybe another day? I catch ditch Gabby on my first day back." I said shyly and she frowned but then smiled again, "Okay, I'm holding you to that!" She giggled her musical laugh and I laughed back before we went our separate ways, I found Gabby and we made our way to the cafeteria.

The Cullen's were seated the furthest away, Edward and Alice were there, there was also a blonde girl who looked as if she was a movie star, and a brunette girl who was equally as beautiful.

Me and Gabby sat far off, we had other friends who I'd spoken to today but I couldn't be bothered with the, "Are you okay?", "Are you insane?", it was really starting to tick me off.

3 more people walked in and you could tell by looking at them that they were more Cullens, the first was a big muscley guy who strangely reminded me of a big teddy bear, then there was another brunette who was as beautiful as the rest and the last guy was by far the most attractive in my eyes.

His blonde locks framed his face perfectly, his porcelain like skin, his golden eyes, he literally took my breath away. Once they sat down, I turned back into conversation with Gabby but I still listened in on them.

"She's not... Human, she can't be." Edward muttered quietly to them, I rolled my eyes.

The door behind me swung open and the wind almost knocked me out of my seat, however when I looked up, I saw the perfect blonde boy starting at me, his eyes had completely changed to **pitch black** and he looked... **Animalistic**, but that's not what scared me the most, his thoughts did.

_'Edward get me or her out of here.'_

_'Her blood is singing to me, I want it.'_

_'What? No! I can't fight it. I need it!'_

_'Edward I'm being serious, I'm going to kill her.'_

I could tell that this was only part of the conversation as Edwards lips were moving slightly, and I could see how he was gripping onto the table, it looked like it was going to break into two, I got up, about to run out of the door but a wave of dizziness caught me and I fell to the floor when I realised what the Cullens were.

_Vampires._


	2. Chapter 2

"Evie, wake up." I could hear the voice calling me but it still felt like it was miles away, I slowly opened my eyes to see 4 faces, 3 were familiar and the other one was pale white with blonde hair and a kind smile, but the gold eyes told me different. The other 3 were Nathan, Edward and Alice, the realisation of what they were dawned on me and I flinched away from them. I looked around to realise that I was no longer at school but in a house, a really nice house, but I wanted to get out of it, now.

"Why am I here?" My voice was croaky and I sounded terrible, well I did faint after all. I remembered being in the cafeteria and then the blonde haired boys thoughts, he wanted to kill me, where was he now?

"Jasper. He's left for a while, he's really upset with himself." Edward said and I scoffed before turning to Nathan, "How are you even near them Nathan? They're vampires for crying out loud!" He sighed but my frustration reached a whole new level when his mind was telling me they're not bad.

I scoffed once again and closed my eyes then focused my mind on where I wanted to be most, _home._

Opening my eyes I saw that I was in my bedroom, sighing happily I climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly only to dream about the person I currently feared the most; _Jasper._

The next morning I felt worse than I did when I went to sleep, my body ached, I felt both physically and mentally drained and I wanted nothing more than to climb back into bed and never get out.

After showering quickly I threw on some black leggings, a cream oversized jumper and black vans. I applied a minimal amount of makeup only consisting of eyeliner and mascara and grabbed my parka coat and bag and hurried down the stairs and straight to my car, breakfast could wait... Until dinner.

When I pulled into the parking lot I could see that the Cullens were already there, with the exception of Jasper, I scoffed to myself, so he shouldn't be. I closed my mind off so that Edward couldn't read my mind and walked straight into school, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be at home; where I felt _safe._

"Evie!" I heard someone shout my name and just by the musical and soft voice I knew it was one of them but didn't bother turning or even acknowledging them knowing they couldn't stop me without drawing attention to themselves.

The day dragged much to my dismay and I couldn't wait for the last bell to ring, at lunch I had convinced Gabby to sit in the library with me, I wanted to avoid them at_ all _costs.

Once the final bell had finally rang, I practically sprinted out of school and to my car, immediately speeding off and out of the parking lot but I didn't go home, I parked my car in a lay by and wandered into the woods, to try and clear my head.

I stopped by the most beautiful waterfall and levitated myself to the cliff at the top of it, it was peaceful and I liked it, no weird life, no weird vampires and no weird school students. After inhaling deeply I looked down at the river flowing at the bottom of the waterfall and raised my hand to it, in that one simply motion I was about to manipulate the water however I wanted to. Sometimes having power felt good, other times it felt like having a curse layed upon me.

I could hear someone walking towards me and I snapped my head up to see Nathan, I rolled my eyes as he levitated to sit next to me.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth and he smirked at me, "They're not bad, Evie."

I snorted and looked the other way, I didn't have anything to say, "They don't kill humans.. They kill animals." I chuckled sarcastically,

"Because that makes it so much better? Jasper want to kill me Nathan!" I practically shouted at him, glad that no one was around.

"He's not been around humans as long as the others, he finds it harder and I guess well, you must smell good." He replied and I laughed at how strange that sounded, he laughed too because it's not everyday your big brother tells you that your _blood must smell good._

"I'm not saying I'm gonna give them a chance, because I don't like the idea of vampires in school, or at all. But I'll be less, avoidant around them." He smiled at my reply and patted my back, "There's a good girl." I slapped him playfully and he mocked a hurt expression and then levitated back down to the floor before turning to me, "Come on." He shouted and I joined him on the ground, "Where are we going?" I asked, he just shook his head and carried on walking, so I followed him, against my will.

Well not really, but you catch my drift.

We stopped at a big house and I could tell where we were, my favourite house of my favourite vampires, yay.

_'Thats not very nice.' _I heard Edwards voice in my mind and I laughed, Nathan just walked into the house without a care in the world, what a rude young man.

"Nathan, it's good to see you again." A beautiful woman with brunette hair said as she hugged him in a motherly embrace, she seemed caring and very kind.

"And you must be Evelyn, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Esme. Nathan and the others have told me a lot about you, you're such a beautiful girl!" She said to me and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, she gave me a motherly hug the way she did with Nathan and I gladly returned it, maybe they aren't that bad.

"Thank you." I said shyly as she pulled away and she flashed me an amazing smile, "Are either of you hungry?" She said hopefully, I guess she never cooks, seeing as their idea of dinner is... Different.

_'Now now Evelyn, be nice.' _Edwards voice taunted my mind once again, I turned my attention back to Esme, "I'm fine, thank you. But I'd appreciate if EDWARD CULLEN WOULD GET OUT OF MY HEAD." I shouted the last part extra loudly even though I knew he would already hear me.

Esme chuckled slightly and then turned to Nathan, "Nathan, are you hungry?" His eyes lit up and immediately they were off to the kitchen while I took a seat on the couch and turned on the TV, their house was really cosy and open, surprisingly, I had already blocked Edward out of my mind so that he couldn't make any more annoying comments towards me.

After a few minutes, the big muscley guy and the model looking blonde girl came and sat beside me,

"We haven't met yet, but I'm Emmett. Hi Evelyn!" He said in a deep voice, I laughed at him and so did the blonde.

"Great introduction Emmett, I'm Rosalie by the way." I smiled at her, not feeling the need to tell her my name as everyone knew it.

"I'm Renesnee!" I turned to see a brunette sitting extremely close to me and almost jumped out of my seat, stupid vampire speed.

"And you already know me." I turned to see Edward and playfully glared at him, he just smirked and then turned to the brunette beside him, "And this is my wife, Bella." She smiled shyly at me and I returned it, wait did he just say wife? Well yeah he probably did I mean these people could be thousands of years old, _possibly._


	3. Chapter 3

I guess I should have known, that I wasn't the only not normal being out there. I mean, if there's people like me, then there must be different beings out there? I guess I was just scared, scared of the possibilities, scared of what could be, scared of what could happen. Being different gives you such an extraordinary feeling inside but then you step back and realise, why me?

Over the next few days, me and Nathan stayed with the Cullens at lunch and were at there house nearly everyday after school, I have to admit, they were the nicest people, Jasper still hadn't been seen since... the first day. There was a part of me, a small and tiny part that missed his presence around, even though we had never properly met, it was like a tiny part of me longed for him to be here; and that scared me.

Me and Edward had grown really good friends, I guess we shared some kind of mind bond, if that's what you could call it. Emmett was a lot of fun, he always let me try things out on him and he was fascinated by some of the things we could do. Rosalie seemed like such a cold person in school, but she was just a deeply hurt girl, after her sharing her past with me we grew a lot closer. Alice was already like a sister, the same with Bella, although I have to admit I was pretty creeped out when Bella and Edward told me that Renesmee was their child, but hey I can't find judge, right?

Me and Nathan explained to the Cullens the best we could about our kind, once we get our 'powers' we are frozen, never to grow old again, unless of course you do what my mom did and fall in love with a human and give up your powers, which when she explain to us, seemed really odd. Our kind was called, 'The Unknown' because, no one ever really knew exactly what we were, we weren't normal, but we weren't monsters. It just so happens that Carlisle knew my great grandmother, Evangeline, she too, fell in love with a human and gave up her powers to be with him.

I never really thought about love, and I was sure that I would never find it. All these new things in my life are amazing, and I didn't want to ever give then up, I will never understand why my mom did, but I guess the feeling of love overwhelmed her completely. Both my mom and dad were hopelessly in love with each other and part of me did believe that they were soul mates, but part of me didn't believe in all that stuff.

Finally it was Friday and school was done for the week, I had no clue what I was going to do for the weekend but it's better than being in school I guess.

After slamming my locker shut and heading out of the main doors I saw Alice sitting in the drivers seat of my car, I chuckled slightly and slid into the passenger side.

"You know, stealing cars is a crime, Alice." I said teasingly and she rolled her eyes and turned on the ignition before slamming her foot down on the accelerator.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked but I already knew she would be taking me to her place, it was basically a routine thing, but she doesn't usually you know, have to be my chauffeur.

"To mine of course silly! Nathan told me you're choosing not to explore your powers much because you're scared of the outcome, so I'm going to help, we all are!" I rolled my eyes, of course Nathan would have told her that I was scared.

The short drive to the Cullens house was finally over, and everyone had set up a cleared space for me, no pressure at all.

"Come on Evie, you'll be fine!" Edward reassured me, I gave him a small smile as I got out of the car, everyone else was all sitting on the back porch waiting to see me, Carlisle wasn't here so he must be at work and Esme was probably cleaning the house.

"Now come on shorty, let's see what you can do." Emmett's voice boomed, I chuckled and took off my coat, throwing it in his face, Nathan took a place next to me and smirked at me.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked them all and they shrugged, they were all pretty fascinated by me and Nathan and so right now I felt like a test subject.

I sighed and turned to the nearest tree, focusing my mind on it, once the focus was strong enough the tree lifted up into the air and I heard a few claps behind me, chuckled slightly I moved the tree to a different spot and let it down, it buried itself in the ground and it looked as if it had never been moved. Next I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes, a couple of seconds later thunder and lightening started erupting in the sky, Nathan hadn't mastered this so it was a surprise for everyone.

"At least we don't have to wait for the storm when we want to okay baseball, we can bring the storm to us!" Emmett yelled which caused everyone to laugh.

For the next few hours they had me trying out everything that I could do, until I was mentally too tired to anything else and even Edward has stepped in and said my mind was going into overdrive. Esme had cooked me and Nathan both dinner which I barely ate any of, I just felt achey everywhere, like something that was not quite right, and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"So Evelyn, so you have any plans for when you finish high school?" Esme asked with a kind smile, I thought about it, I had no clue.

"I don't really have a clue, I was thinking about moving back to London and maybe going to College there, but I'm not sure." Everyone around me nodded in agreement but didn't seem happy about my choice, until Alice perked up and said,

"I'm sure you'll figure it all out." She smiled at me but there was something hidden behind it, like she knew something that I didn't.

Just then the front door opened and I immediately closed off my mind so that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, Jasper was here, and I was scared, I knew he could feel it which might explain why he looked at me with sorry eyes. I looked down and played with my hands,

"Jasper, it's good to have you home sweetie." Esme said as she gave him a motherly embrace, but I could feel that his eyes didn't leave me, it was making me nervous, really nervous.

"Why don't you and Evie go have a chat, Jazz?" Alice said and my head snapped up immediately as I shook my head multiple times, implying that I really didn't wanna be alone with him.

_'You'll be fine, I promise. He's gotten himself under control..' _I heard Edwards voice in my head, I rolled my eyes and stood up before walking out of the door, indicating for Jasper to follow me.

But what everyone else didn't understand was, I really was fearing for my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Have you ever felt, like everything around you was moving so fast that you can't keep up? That's how I felt right now, everyone was changing, it was making me feel dizzy. But I guess it's all happening for a reason.

Me and Jasper walked in an awkward silence, and we walked far, which made me even more nervous. At one point I was on the verge of having a nervous breakdown but then I suddenly felt calm, and it felt really good, like I was some sort of drug. I knew Jasper was doing it, Edward told me about his gift which is why I was trying to keep my emotions in check while he was around, but it didn't go to plan.

He suddenly stopped, and I guessed we were far enough away so that no one else would hear us. I stood looking at the leaves that were laying on the ground, not daring to say a word.

"Stop being so scared, I'm not going to hurt you." He said quietly, his southern accent making his voice sound even more perfect.

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes with my own, "You wanted to.." I whispered and a flash of hurt crossed his face for a split second before he recomposed himself and the hard face returned.

"I know, I'm sure everyone has told you that I'm not as experienced with this as the others, I'm sorry." He went to walk away, back in the direction of the house but it didn't want him to go, not yet.

"Jasper, wait!" I shouted and he turned around, my heart sped up even more just looking at him, I don't know why I reacted like this around him, I'm pretty sure I wasn't scared no more.

"I'm not scared of you." I said simply, and in a flash he was back in front of me, he stared me down, testing me against him, he was deliberately trying to scare me.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Evelyn." The way he said my name made my heart swell, I just wanted him to say it over and over again.

I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to go on, he pushed me and I suddenly I was slammed into a nearby tree with his hands holding my shoulders firmly against the tree.

I was heavily breathing at this point but still, I wasn't scared.

He chuckled lightly and then moved my hair away from my neck, leaning in closely to it and for a second I thought he was actually going to kill me there and then.

"Stop trying to make me scared of you, Jasper.." I whispered and he looked up and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You should be scared of me, I'm a monster."

And then he left me, I don't know if he went home or elsewhere, but he left me in the woods. Why did he think he was a monster? It baffled me, he was not a monster, sure some of his kind aren't the nicest people but he is far from a monster.

I sat on the floor and leant against the tree and pulled my knees up against my chest, I sighed heavily.

I didn't know what was wrong with me lately, I must be crazy, I must be completely and utterly mad, but part of me wants Jasper and that scares the crap out of me.

It's not that he scares me, it just scares me of what he could do to me, the possibles of accidents happening, every little thing is scaring me.

I closed my eyes and focused on the place that I wanted to be the most; my grandmas house; London.

When I opened my eyes I was in the familiar home of my beloved Grandma and only seconds later I was engulfed into a hug by her.

"Evie! Darling, how are you? How is everything? I've missed you so much!" She practically shouted at me and I giggled and just enjoyed the embrace of my favourite person in the world.

We spent the next few hours catching up and I told her about the Cullens; apart from Jasper, I wasn't sure that boy talk with my Grandma is appropriate but it was lovely to see how she is doing, she really is amazing.

...

I spent the entire weekend and Monday and Tuesday at Grandmas, just trying to have some time to myself, but by Tuesday night I decided I should go home seeing as my mum had given me a brief phone call telling me that I can't miss too much of school.

So after saying my goodbyes to my Grandma I teleported home and after having a half an hour lecture from my mum about teleporting wherever I wanted, 'irresponsibly' I was allowed to go to my room.

But once I got there, I was beyond bored, I had nothing to do. I laid down and tried to sleep, but it wasn't working, so I just closed my eyes and hoped I would suddenly get tired.

Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt a gust of wind hit my face and when I opened my eyes, I saw Jasper standing at my window, looking deeply troubled.

"What do you want?" I wasn't ready for another day like the other day, I just wanted to relax.

"Where have you been?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, "Why do you care?" I answered his question with a question and by the look on his face, he didn't like it.

"I don't." He replied simply and I rolled my eyes, "Well then, leave." I threw back at him.

"Stop making this more difficult, Evelyn." Once again I rolled my eyes, "I just wanted to know where you were, that you were...safe." He said with a small smile playing on his lips, I laughed darkly and then stood up to stand in front of him.

"Stop playing games with me!" I shouted at him, I don't know where this random outburst came from but I was just releasing everything, I think.

"You think it's okay to try and scare me, and then come here acting like you care about me being safe, even though you said you don't care! Just, leave me alone." I shouted once again, he looked taken back at what I had said, like I had hit a nerve.

"Evely-" I cut him off before he could finish, "No, don't think you can even try and tell me different, you're playing games with me and it's not fair..." I was on the verge of tears now and I don't know why I'm reacting like this, I hadn't known him long at all but his silly little game was really starting to annoying.

"You're incredibly stupid if you don't understand, Evelyn." And then he was gone, once again he had just left me confused, and annoyed.

I don't know what I felt towards Jasper, there was something about him that just instantly drew me in, something so alluring about him that I just wanted him, everything about him. From his hair, to his eyes, to the way his southern twang sometimes came out so strong, to the way he was so cold to me. The truth is, every time he pushes me away I just want him- no, _need_ him even more.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you ever just look at two people and immediately and think, 'Wow they're so I love.' You think to yourself- how can two people be so in sync, so content with each other, so perfect for each other. And then it hits you, they're perfect for each other, they're soulmates.

I was having these thoughts while watching Edward and Bella, never have I seen a love so strong since I've met this family, it's the exact same with Emmett and Rosalie, and even Carlisle and Esme. They all share a love with each other that's so strong, like a forever igniting flame, it's amazing.

Unfortunately, I will never have that, I'll never be so in sync with someone, I'll never have that because, I'm incapable of falling in love.

I had a lot of school work to catch up on so I didn't go to the Cullens house after school, my mom and dad had gone for a trip to my Grandmas, they made me teleport them there and then come back, and she tells me to use teleporting responsibly? Nathan was at the Cullens, well I say that but he was probably just with Alice, they had been inseparable lately.

I groaned in frustration at the stupid essay I had to write on the Civil War, I just couldn't understand any of it! Getting even more frustrated I chucked all of my books at my door and threw myself onto my bed, hoping to fall asleep until tomorrrow, but with my luck.. That's not going to happen? Right?

I heard someone pick up my books and start clearing up my room and I didn't even look to know who it would be, instead I shoved my pillow over my head, this was just adding to my frustration.

"You're awfully frustrated today, Evelyn." He said and I could feel my heart beat twice as fast, I didn't reply, I felt like I couldn't even bring myself to talk.

My pillow was soon pulled from my head and I screamed in anger before sitting up, "I'm really not in the mood for your crap, Jasper. So please, do me a favour and leave." He frowned and looked down at my books, "Well I was gonna offer you help, I thought someone who saw the Civil War face to face might be some help..."

My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped, "You were alive, in the Civil War?" He grinned and nodded, "But if you still want me to leave then I guess I better go..." He went to get up, he was moving slowly as if he was waiting for me to protest.

I jumped up, not caring how stupid I looked, and ran to the window before he could go, "Don't go." I whispered and he smiled,

"Sure?"

I nodded, "Only if you do that essay for me." I said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes but moved to my bed anyway and started writing, at a vampire speed, of course. It was only a matter of minutes before he was done and I didn't bother reading it, instead I chucked it towards my bag and sat in front of Jasper, he had a smug smile on his face.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled, "Nothing, I just think it's cute that your heart beats nearly twice as fast around me, you're more prone to blushing around me, and don't forget I can feel every emotion you feel and that's something you can't stop." I groaned and rolled my eyes before picking up the pillow and going to hit him with it, but he caught my arm before I succeeded.

I dropped the pillow and looked up at him, his face was serious, but I couldn't figure out which emotion he was feeling right now, we were just sitting there, staring at each other.

"Evelyn.." He whispered and I couldn't find my voice- his eyes were so captivating, like they were looking into my soul, I spoke before I even thought about what I was going to say..

I moved my face closer to his, so we were just centimetres away from each other, "Kiss me." I whispered, I don't even know what came over me, but I didn't regret saying it, deep down I know he wanted it just as much as I did.

He leaned in closed, firstly brushing his nose against mine, then he kissed my nose, then my forehead, my cheek and he left a trail of kisses down my cheek and along my jawbone until he reached my lips.

It was light at first, just brushing his lips against mine, but after a few seconds he put his all into the kiss, he could feel everything I was feeling and his own emotions were reflecting onto me.

His lips were soft, and he was gentle with me because he didn't want to hurt me, he put his hands on my waist and lifted me so I was sitting on his lap with my legs wrapped around his own waist. I tangled my hands into his luscious blonde curls and he moaned into my mouth, he gripped onto my hips, to any normal human he would have broken a bone, but with me, it felt good.

After a few minutes, we both pulled away but left our foreheads leaning against each other, I grinned at him, earning one back from him.

"No more games." He said quietly and kissed my forehead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and nestled my head in the crook of his neck too. He layed down in my bed and pulled the covers over us, I rested my head on his chest and he played with my hair.

"I am sorry, you know.." He started to say, "For like, trying to make you scared of me. It was just, all new to me, I didn't know what to do, I mean I know you're not human completely but, I just, I thought that if you thought of me as a monster then things would be much easier.. But the longer we didn't talk or I was away from you, the more miserable I felt..." I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks and looked up at him, pecking him on the mouth.

"It's okay Jazz, you don't have to worry." I said and he smiled that smile again, the one that makes me feel like a puddle of mush.

And laying there with Jasper, I realised something that I was certain would never happen; I was falling head over heels for this vampire/man, and fast...


	6. Chapter 6

I aced my history assignment, that was no surprise seeing as someone from the civil war actually wrote it. Jasper was waiting outside my classroom door at the end of every lesson, which obviously caused people to talk, but I didn't care; I was happy. None of the Cullens or Nathan were surprised with me and Jasper, they obviously all saw it coming, Jasper probably did himself.

"Eve, we're going to England. Now." Nathan bought me from my thoughts and I looked up to see him with bloodshot eyes and a troubled expression, I looked to Jasper who was sitting beside me and kissed his cheek, "See you later." He smiled at me and I grinned back before following Nathan outside of the canteen and into the woods near school, he didn't even say anything and just teleported right away, I sighed and teleported to my grandmas along with him.

When I got there however, I had a sick feeling in my stomach, my mom was leaning on my father and crying, he was crying too, Nathan stood not far behind them and looked distraught, they were all looking in the same line if vision so I cautiously turned around and I felt my whole world come crashing down when I saw my Grandma laying on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. A gasp escaped my mouth and I started sobbing uncontrollably, I didn't care about the blood, I kneeled down beside her and held her cold hand in mine, she didn't deserve to die. She was the kindest, most genuine lady ever, who would do this?

That's when I saw it, the bite mark on her neck, a vampire had done this. I was going to find who ever done this, and make them pay, I'd search forever if I had too.

I looked up to my family, "I swear to god, when I found the bloodsucker that done this, I'll kill them." My mothers eyes widened and she clung to my fathers side.

"Me and your father are staying here for a few days, you and Nathan can go home. We will call you when we have made funeral plans." My mother choked out and I nodded, I walked over to Nathan and held his hand, I teleported the both of us home and then I fell into his arms, we both sobbed, I was shaking uncontrollably and Nathan tried to soothe me but he near enough in the same state as me.

"We are going to get through this, we're gonna find out who done this and make them pay; okay?" He whispered and I nodded, he kissed my forehead and then left the house in a blur.

I slumped down into the sofa and curled into a ball, letting everything out- I didn't care about the loud sobs escaping my mouth, I didn't care that my mascara was smeared across my face, I didn't care. I just wanted my Grandma back.

"Evelyn." Jasper's soft voice spoken to me, I opened my eyes to see him knelt beside the couch, "I could feel your emotions all the way from my house.." He murmured and took my hand in his, kissing it tenderly.

"Tell me what happened." He whispered and it took me a while to be able to talk, "Grandma. She's dead, vampires, they killed her."

He froze for a second before lifting me up and then sitting down and letting me lay in his lap, I cried and sobbed and even though he is trying to calm me, I was close to hysteria, so he just let me cry into him while he rubbed soothing circles into my back.

After a while I just felt numb, like I couldn't talk and even if I tried to, nothing would come out.

I looked up at Jasper, "What do you mean you could feel my emotions from your house?" I murmured and he shrugged, "It's been like this the past few days, everyone else is the same it always has been, but it's like with you, the ability to feel your emotions has heightened, it's never happened before.." I nodded in understanding and looked down, he kissed my forehead and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"The thing is, I don't think that whoever killed my Grandma was just coincidence, I think it was on purpose, like someone wanted me and Nathan to be upset, so we weren't our strongest." He looked deep in thought for a moment before replying, "We should talk to Carlisle." I nodded and he stood up, carrying me with him before speeding off to his house.

When we got there, he didn't put me down and I was glad of it, right now I felt like if he put me down I'd just crumble and fall to pieces.

Everyone was in the living room when we got there, "It's not the Volturi Jasper, I've been regularly checking their decisions since our last run in with them." Me and Nathan shared a confused look; the what?

"The Volturi." Edward started, "they're like the, royalty of our kind.. Like yours, the high kings and queens of the Unknown." We nodded and Alice continued, "However, Aro has had more security around the castle, because the Romanians are trying to rise to power. Nathan, Eve, you're the strongest of your kind, you don't know it but we've done research on you, you're family has the strongest bloodline." I didn't understand what any of this meant, "if the Romanians are trying to rise to power then..."

"They're going to try and use Evelyn and Nathan as a secret weapon." Bella finished and Jasper let a low growl escape his mouth, I nodded, willing for them to go on..

"The attack on your grandmother, it could have been them, would you and Nathan be able to take us there, so we could test our theory out and trace the scent?" Nathan nodded and I hesitantly did sometime after, "Everyone grab hands." I mumbled and they did as I said, "I feel like I'm in kindergarten." Emmett replied and everyone laughed lightly, only he would make a comment at a time like this.

Both Nathan and I closed our eyes and focused on where we wanted to be, and soon enough, we were there.

They all instantly looked around, searching for something, but none looked satisfied.

"No way could they of done this without leaving a single trace of a scent!" Renesmee cried and the rest nodded in agreement.

"Nothing?" I asked and Jasper stood next to me, putting an arm around me, "Nothing." He sighed and I shook my head, looking up at the walls I saw all different kinds of family portraits and pictures of me when I was younger, one of the old family portraits was slightly out of place so I moved towards it and went to move it back into place but something caught my eye, there was something behind it. I yanked the portrait off, causing everyone to look at me as if I was crazy but I was right, there was something behind it.

It was a safe, that was locked, well that was a lot of good! There was a note attached to it, 'You know the code Evelyn, Grandma x' I thought long and hard about what it could be, but nothing came to mind, unless...

I tried my birth date and as I turned it to the last number it clicked, and opened! I remembered Grandma always telling me my birthday would be significant one day, I'm guessing that day was today.

In the safe was nothing but a book, I grabbed them both and turned my back to everyone, "Are we done here?" I asked and they all nodded, clearly they wanted to know what I had, but I wasn't willing to tell.

Once we arrived back at the Cullens, I told them I wanted to go home and so Jasper took me, as soon as we got into my room I looked at the book, it was like a diary and on the front said, 'My dearest, Evelyn.'

Before I could open it Jasper put his hand on if, "Are you sure you want to read this? It might tell you things you don't want to know..." I shook my head and opened it anyway, seeing my Grandmas handwriting upset me, but I had to do this.

_'Evelyn,_

_If you're reading this, then I am.. In a better place, Him and the rest of the angels are taking good care of me, that I can be sure of._

_Yes, heaven and angels are real._

_I am writing this just some time after your 1st birthday because I know, the sooner I done it, the safest it would be._

_If you don't already know, vampires are real._

_And they're going to be the ones to kill me, to get to you, Evie._

_You're more special than you could ever imagine, can you remember the stories I would tell you about the power of the great dragon? The ones that only a direct descendant of the great dragon himself could possess? I sincerely hope you do because there is reasoning behind why I told you these stories._

_The direct descendant doesn't have to run through families, it just appears, and whom that may have the power, will be the most powerful being in the world._

_I hope you and Nathaniel are ready for the journey that lies ahead._

_You, Evelyn, are the direct descendant of the great dragon. I don't care how absurd that sounds to you because I know how stubborn you will turn out to be, but it is true, you are._

_The Romanians have searched years for you, and by the time you had read this, they will have known for some time that it is you._

_They want you because, they want to rule the world right? What better way to wipe out the vampires they don't like than to have the creator of fire?_

_You may not feel it but that's because you haven't yet unleashed the power that lies beneath your bones, but you will, soon._

_You need to, be strong at all costs Evie. God, do not let them capture you, I beg you. They're going to be strong, and powerful by the time they've realised it's you and you need to be ready._

_This book has reminders and some tips on what is to come._

_Good luck, princess._

_I love you,_

_Be safe, be strong and wipe them out for good._

_Grandma.'_

I stared at the book in shock before handing it to Jasper, who read it in a matter of seconds.

He looked up at me and his expression mirrored mine, "We're going to need a _lot_ of help."


End file.
